


Adapt (January 16, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [16]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fate, Gen, Hope, Word of the Day Prompts, honestly this doesn't have much of a plot, i'm just projecting, luck, this is about seeing the good in people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Humans are adaptive, it is well known. Humans are creative, and courageous, and willing to risk everything on the tiny off chance that Luck, or Fate, will smile upon them and let them achieve what had been thought impossible. Drabble.Word of the Day: Adaptto make or become fit (as for a new use) often by modification





	Adapt (January 16, 2018)

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about some of those tumblr posts floating around about the nature of humanity, and also the X-Men (god knows why, because I've been on a Star Wars kick lately), and this fell out of my keyboard.

Humans are adaptive, it is well known. Humans are creative, and courageous, and willing to risk everything on the tiny off chance that Luck, or Fate, will smile upon them and let them achieve what had been thought impossible.

 

Humans were varied and colorful and loud, and the introduction of mutation multiplied that exponentially.

 

Skin in all hues, smooth natural browns and pinks side by side with previously unseen rainbows of color and texture. Mutation took humanity into her own hands and reshaped them, giving them an edge, giving them powers to understand and protect and love each other.

 

Sometimes humans did the opposite. Sometimes humans hated, and ignored, and destroyed.

 

But for all that, humanity is still _good_ , and those that could stood up for those that were weaker or had other talents. And in time, kindness would be repaid with kindness. Love would be repaid with love.

 

Humanity supported each other through mutation, hands reaching down and pulling each other up, reaching further for the peace most longed for.

 

And if some slipped, that was alright, because we can and will always rebuild.


End file.
